


5 years

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took HYDRA 5 years to break Wade Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 years

It had taken a while, a long while but eventually it happened. It was like someone had flicked a light switch. At first HYDRA had thought he was faking it but he hadn’t. They’d broken him. 

Wade Wilson’s spirit was gone, it was a beautiful moment for them.

He couldn’t remember when they’d first got their hands on him. He knew it had been a long time ago. At first he’d thought maybe someone would look for him. Not everyone could hate him being around as much as they let on, right? Of course he was a merc, so sometimes he went missing for a few weeks, but someone would notice right? Someone would care…someone….

HYDRA loved Wade. They could him apart piece by piece and he’d regrow limbs or when someone was feeling generous throw them to him so they could knit neatly back into place. He’d met them with smiles every morning, sung through the pain, made requests for tacos and chimichangas. 

Weeks turned to months. Months into years.  
They really had hated him. All of them. He trailed his fingers down he wall of his cell, wondering why out of all the powers he’d got the loneliest of all. Immortality.

Death came to visit him, her presence was calming at first, and at night he begged her to take him, with a tear streaked face.  
"I can’t" she’d whisper, placing a kiss upon his head, "for you are out of my grasp."

Wade stopped making the smiles first, then the singing. The torture rooms always seemed eerily silent after that. The jokes stopped soon, then he just stopped talking altogether, that was when final light inside him went out. 

They’d throw him a limb and he wouldn’t even attach it. He’d just crawl back to the corner of his cell, pulling his knees up, on the days he had legs, and wrapping his arms around them, on the days he had arms.

He asked Death to stop visiting, it was just too painful to realize his only friend in life was Death and that was only because she was intrigued by him.

Years passed, torturers came, torturers went, but Wade Wilson stayed alone in his corner of cell 364, away from the sun, out of sight and out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
